The New Prophecy
by a meowing cat
Summary: There is a new prophecy:Three magicians, one of lightning, one of books one of redheadedness, shall befriend a Witch of the Sea, whose friends shall help her help the golden three defeat a new evil. A mare of Darkness shall appear to those lucky enough to hear the cries of the fan of mlp. Those elements of harmony will help them to fulfill their destinies and defeat the old ones.
1. Intro to the characters

Main characters

Demigods:

Percy

Annabeth

Clarisse

Nico

Jason

Piper

Will

Frank

Hazel

Leo

Olivia(knows she is a witch it is her secret daughter of Poseidon)

Reyna

Witches/Wizards:

Harry

Hermione

Ron

Ginny

Fred(even though the 7th book happened. we are ignoring that)

George

Draco

Some oc's

Other Gryphindors'/ Sytherians'

Authors Note:this is just an introduction to the main characters. Please ignore my spelling.


	2. An owl causes a earthquake!

I would love to say that my day started off ordinary but... I can't. It all started in the morning.

I woke up and got out of bed. I got dressed in a navy blue outfit. This with long sleeves.

shop/product/aqua-tank-sleeveless-double-layer?ID=1126021&CategoryID=2911&LinkType=#/fn=COLOR=Blue&p=22&ppp=96&sp=1&rid=&spc=126&cm_kws=Aqua%20Clothing

I went to the dining pavilion and order some food when suddenly the ground shook and we heard a loud noise.

I was the first one up. I ran to the border. I saw an owl. It was a blue colored owl. I immediately recognized it. It was an animagus wizard named Draco Malfoy. Draco was my only friend from camp half-blood and Hogwarts, he is a son of Hades. He really was much nicer outside of school and when he got away from his adoptive father Lucius.

"Dang it Draco! The border won't let you through in owl form! Now the whole camp is coming you better have an excuse!" I scolded. He transfigured back. Suddenly I was scooped in to the sky by something sharp. I could hear its breath. I shifted and saw a hell hound. "Mrs. O'leary put me down!"

"You know this thing?!" Draco exclaims.

"yeah it is my brother's"

We had to clear some things up with our fellow camp mates.


	3. Wait, why are you here? Oh

**Short authors note**

**This is set right after the giant war and the fall after the final war against Voldemort**

**End a/n**

Draco went home a few hours later. He was just giving me some news on the Ministry and such.

It was dinner time when I realized I had to go shopping for my school supplies tomorrow. Yay! I get to go to Hogwarts for my eighth year (to make up the year during the war)in 5 days. Four more days of summer. Aw. Bye cousins.

As I brushed my teeth I glanced in the mirror time to change into my wizards robes, one last moment of being a demigod, tomorrow I am a witch unless something happens.

The next day

I wake up to the bird singing at camp but here I wake up to Ginny showering and yelling to me "OLIVIA WAKE UP, SHOPPPPPING FOR SCHOOL, WEARE MEETING HERMIONE THERE."

I groan and roll out of bed, I showered last night so I throw on my robes.

After shopping at school 4 days later,

Professor MGonagal stands up and says "This year we have some new staff members, they will be training you in physical combat as an elective. They are american, despite the fact they weren't here during the war with Voldemort they still have fought in wars. Introducing Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Raven(my oc), Phil (another oc) Thalia, Frank, Nico, Will, Piper and Jason. The two main Professors are Annabeth and Percy. Any question? Oh by the way they will be staying with the 7/8th years. The boys, except Percy, will be staying with Draco, Harry, and Ron. The Girls except Annabeth will be staying with Ginny,Olivia, and Hermione. Now questions."

No one raised their hand

"Well okay then, I need to talk with my friends after dinner." Percy said looking at me, draco, and hermione.

**After Dinner**

"You finally did it?!" We shouted in unison,

"Good job bro." I said hugging him and patting him on the back

"Take care of my sister. Make her happy my friend" Draco said sternly.

"You guys are a great couple, I always knew dite would pair you up." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks" Percy said back.

"Let's head up," Draco said "people are probably getting suspicious, and I would like to see Raven and I know Liv would love to see phil." He smirked at the end of that.

**The next morning on the way to the new defense class I am changing to Ron's Pov**

"mione what do you think of the new professors?" I said

"They are cool, you should sign up for their elective. I am." She responds

"Of course you are, you don't seem like you could fight though, I mean despite the fact you punched Malfoy," Seamsus said

"She can do more than that! She is not as weak as you think!" Olivia said angrily, as she walked into the self defense class.

"calm down Liv, you don't want to cause a hurricane" a boy said jokingly. (right?)

"You don't want to cause a zombie march do you death breath?" She said joking right back, they both laughed and he whispered something in her ear. She threw her head back and shouted "Perce why?!"

The proffesor at the front smirked at her. What? She doesn't know them does she?!

"I told death breath, and he is out for his revenge, pranks away!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I said out loud

"Oh hi, She played a prank on Professor Nico, with Piper last night and he is out for revenge." Draco said

"Oh" Something doesn't seem right, they(olivia draco and the new professors) seem to know each other too well, I am going to mention this to my friends.


	4. Notice

This is a short question, Should I continue this story, this goes to anyone who would like to pm or comment. Please do so, any recommendations, please let me know. I love hearing from people. Also I noticed some of you come from different countries, if English is your second language kudos to you. I will be adding more later, tomorrow or the next day. If I get home early maybe even tonight.


End file.
